Question: What is the greater of the solutions to the equation $x^2 + 15x -54=0$?
Answer: We can find the roots of this equation by factoring the quadratic as $(x + 18)(x - 3) = 0$. This gives us the solutions $x = -18$ or $x = 3$. We want the greater solution, so our answer is $\boxed{3}$.